Dreams and Memories
by Jamsey
Summary: The wedding is just ending. Jennifer has taken something of Jacks. she's after something she left behind in the Caribbean 5 years ago. Jack has a major objection to this plan of hers.
1. Entirely Your's

"Haha!" Jennifer cired as she fought off the sailor. They were never going to get her. "Oh, c'mon ye blokes, ye can fight better than tha', can't ya?"

She fought fiercely on the _Indepdance_, the British trade ship they were looting. There was no other high than that of taking from the government.

Jennifer was just about to kill the captain when...

* * *

Jennifer sat straight up in bed, and rubbed her hands over her face. _I have to stop dreaming about pirates._

She let her hands fall in her lap and looked around the room she was staying. These stupid pirate dreams started two weeks ago when she returned to the Caribbean to visit her cousin Elizabeth, who was marring some blacksmith. Why she would marry a blacksmith when she had Norrington completly befuddled her.

There was a knock at the door then Elizabeth called, "Jennifer, are you up?"

"Yes, of course." Jennifer said, climbing out of bed and pulling on a robe.

"Oh good." Elizabeth said, coming in. She was wearing a lovely dress with a bit of lace around the low neck, and intracate bead work down the front. "I need you to get dressed now and come down staris. I need you to meet a very important man." Elizabeth said, then turned back around and left. Moments later a maid came in with a lovely dress.

With a corset.

"It used to be Miss. Swann's." The maid explained as she helped Jennifer out of her night cloths.

"Why doesn't she ware it anymore?" Jennifer asked as the maid pulled the underdress of her head.

"I don't know, Miss Jennifer." The maid said, pausing to think on it a bit. "But we had it all cleaned just for you."

"You mean it was dirty. How long ago did she wear it?" Jennifer asked, as the corset strings were pulled tight, causing her to lose her breath for a moment.

"Oh, I don't remember. It was some time ago. I think it was a few weeks before Mister Turner proposed. But not to worry, we got out all the salt."

"What?" Jennifer exclaimed as she whipped around to face the maid, holding her hands up. "Mister Turner proposed to Elizabeth nearly six months ago."

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"And you just washed it?"

The maids green eyes widened, "oh, no, Miss Jennifer! We've been washing it since. Washing, then mending. It takes a very long time to get all the salt out of such a dress as this." The maid said, holding the dress in her hands.

Jennifer closed her eyes and took the deepest breath she could, which wasn't that deep. When she opened her eyes she said, "Why was it covered in salt anyway?"

"She fell in the ocean." The maid said, like it was a reaccuring think for Elizabeth Swann to fall into the ocean wearing her dress and corset.

"She fell in the ocean? And how did she manage to do that?" Jennifer said, not moving closer to the maid. Knowing if she did the maid would just put the dress ove her head.

"I heard she was talking to Commadore Norrington, and he pushed her. But she said that she fell in. She fell just after he proposed to her." The maid said in a whisper, like it was some sort of scandle.

"The Commadore proposes to her, and she chooses a blacksmith." Jennifer said, rolling her blue eyes.

"She loves Mister Turner thought, Miss Jennifer." The maid said, pulling the dress down the length of Jennifer's body. "Don't you know what it's like to be in love?" She asked, making her way back up, picking at the dress, and straightening out wrinkles as she went.

"No, nor do I wished to be just yet. I want to wait for a while." Jennifer said, then walked away from the maid to sit at the vanity. Though she was nearly 27, she didn't wish to get married. Or have children. She just wanted to be left alone to do what she wanted. Which varied from day to day. But her father was starting to worry. With her being 27, she wasn't exactly the young 23 of Elizabeth. And men tended to be shallow when it came the age of the woman he had chosen.

"You'll find some one special that you can't keep your mind off of soon, Miss Jennifer." The maid said, then quietly set about to doing Jennifer's hair.

Not too long after that, Jennifer made her way gracefully down the stairs to the veranda were they were having tea. Elizabeth, Will and a strange man with trinkets in hair that was a mess on top of a dark head. There was a hat sitting on the empty chair, which she assumed to be his. He wore dirty cloths, and there was a long coat draped over the back of the chair.

Elizabeth smiled when she saw Jennifer walk out on the veranda. "Oh, Jenni, you look marvalous in that dress!" Elizabeth said, standing and walking over to her. Elizabeth linked arms with Jennifer and turned to the strange man. "Jack, I am pleased to present the lovely Miss Jennifer Naughton. Jennifer, this is Captain Jack Sparrow. I thought it best that you two meet since he is the bestman."

This Captain Jack Sparrow stood and bowed low before Jennifer and grabbed her hand, "A pleasure meeting you Miss Naughton."

Jennifer pulled her hand back as she said, "I assure you the pleasure is ENTIRELY yours!" Jennifer said, staring at him mencingly. Then turned around and stormed back up to her room.

Jack stood there baffled, not knowing what he did. Elizabeth stared after her, shocked. And Will said, "Well, I didn't expect her to do that. She was poliet to me, even while she said that Elizabeth didn't deserve me." Then he took a drink of his tea.

Elizabeth, still shocked, sat back down at gestured for Jack to follow. "I'm terribely sorry, Jack. I didn't think she was going to act like that."

"Tha's all righ' luv. Ta be honest, I really didn't e'en think she would take me hand." He said with that wonderful smile of his, and sipped the tea, trying not to make a face of disgust.

"I just, I don't know what got into her. I told her she would be meeting you."

"Did ya happen ta tell her tha' I was a pirate?" Jack asked, raising a brow. He set the small tea cup down because it felt weird in his hand. He didn't really like spending time with Elizabeth and Will, mainly because they all always spent time here in Port Royale. They couldn't ever go to Tortuga, because they had to much to do with the wedding and all, that's what Elizabeth said. But didn't bother him as much as he wanted it to. If he ever needed help or a place to rest, or just to be near friends who really cared for him, he could always come here.

Elizabeth licked her lips and looked down at her lap. "Well, it may have slipped my mind." She said, bitting her lip. She knew how Jennifer felt about pirates, she just didn't think it was going to be like this. She all but spit in Jack's face. "Maybe I should go talk to her." Elizabeth said, then excused herself.

"Will, do ye happen ta have anythin' stronger than this here tea?" Jack asked, once he knew Elizabeth was out of ear shot.

Will laughed a bit, and said, "Of course Jack, I was thinking of you and a bought a bottle for ya." Will said, then reached down to the bag that was concealed from Elizabeth and pulled out a bottle of rum, with Jack's name on it.

Jack smiled like a child and said, "Thank ya, mate." Then popped the top and took a deep drink.

* * *

There ye mates go, new story from your's truely  
now do what you do best and review...or i may just throw...cookies at you! burnt ones! haha!  
jk, i would never throw cookies at you guys...that would be mean...and i'm only mean some times...when it comes to my stories...hehe  
h&k, me


	2. Rules

Elizabeth knocked lightly on Jennifer's door, she heard a muffled come in, and opened the door slowly. She saw Jennifer sitting on her bed with a book in her lap, as if nothing had happened.

Elizabeth sighed in fustration at her cousin and closed the door, almost slamming it. Jennifer jumped up and looked at Elizabeth.

"What can I do for you?" Jennifer asked, setting her book aside.

"You know bloodly well why I'm up here. How could you treat Jack like that after all you've-"

"Elizabeth!" Jennifer snapped and stood. Her blue eyes flaming saphires. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, but you didn't prepare me to deal with his kind."

"His kind! Now pirates are their own group!" Elizabeth said, exhasperated. She thought that maybe, if anyone, Jennifer would be polite to Jack because of what she's been through. But no, she treated Jack, just like all of her friends had. Like garbage.

"I said I'm sorry. And I did'n mean groups, I meant him being Captain Jack Sparrow. Captains like him have their own meaning." Jennifer said, knowing all too well what captains like Jack could do to someone. "They are terrible men, 'Liz'beth. Jack can't be a good man, because he is in this group." Jennifer tried to explain. But by the look on Elizabeth's face she wasn't getting anywhere.

"I've known Jack for the last six months. He is a great guy. He would never do anything to hurt me or Will. He won't hurt you either." Elizabeth rested a hand on Jennifer's shoulder, "Please, just do this for me. He's the best man, your the maid of honor, please be curtise to him for me." She begged.

Jennifer brought her hand up to play with her diamond and saphire necklace, in her old nervous habbit. "Fine. I'll be polite to this pirate." Jennifer whispered.

* * *

Jennifer followed Elizabeth back down the stairs. They could hear Jack saying, "Just hide it some where," as they came closer to the veranda opening.

"And just what do you want to hide?" Elizabeth asked, raising a brow as she sat down at her spot.

Jennifer stood just outside the door, with the sunlight glinting on the charm that she rolled between her forefinger and thumb.

"Captain, may I speak to you in private please?" Jennifer said. If she was going to apoligize to the cad, she might as well set some rules for them.

"Certainly, Miss." Jack said, with a bit of a smile. No woman could resist him, be her high and mighty, like Miss Jennifer or a Tortuga wench. He stood and followed her to the far side of the sitting room that the veranda contected to.

Jennifer stood up tall as he sauntered through the furnerature to where she was standing. She squared her shoulders once Jack stood before her. "I'm sorry for treating you so inapportritatly early. Elizabeth hadn't prepared me to meet with a pirate."

"Elizabeth told you to say sorry, didn't she?" Jack asked, a knowing smile over his lips.

Jennifer glared at him, her she was doing some thing she dreaded doing, and he was seeing right through her.

"Do you have a problem with that? Aren't you happy that I'm going to treat you like a human? Besides, I have to lay down some rules for us." She said, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Enlighten me with these rules." He said still smiling.

"Number 1, you are not to talk to me unless we are in the company of Will and Elizabeth. Number 2, you will not touch me until the wedding when we walk, and when we dance, and only then. No other time. Number 3, leave me alone unless instructed other wise from Elizabeth. You got it?" Jennifer said, numbering them off on her fingers as she went. She stared up into Jack's brown eyes that were full of amusement.

"Wha' e'er ye say luv." Jack said, then walked back to the table.

There, the rules are set, he won't have any reason to talk to me anyother time, she thought then straightened her body and walked back to the veranda. All the while, twittling her necklace.

* * *

rules, huh? how will the dear captain live? 


	3. The Pool

Ace's Buddy 'Rules were made to be broken, right?"

To answer that, OF FREAKIN COURSE! there would be no point to them otherwise, right?

Lol, thanks for readin me story

* * *

Later that night, Jennifer tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. But every time she fell asleep, it seemed she dreamed of a time where time didn't matter.

The sun was nearly over the horizon when she snuck out of her room with nothing but a robe on. She stuck her head out the door and looked left and right, watching out for a maid or anyone else. She eased herself out of her room and out into the hallway. She tiptoed down the hall and to the stairs. When she reached the bottom the stairs she headed for the back exit that the servants used when they wanted to duck out of work early.

She took a deep breath of the cool morning air, and headed across the lawn to where the jungle met the manicured grass. She crept through the jungle to the small pool she had found within the last two weeks while out on a walk. Ever since she has made a point of going there every morning for a small swim to wake herself up.

Or to shake of the awful memories the dreams invoked.

This morning it was a combination of both. She didn't want to sleep, didn't want to think of those things. Didn't want to remember.

"I won't dream of it again." She whispered as she pulled off her robe and gasped as a cool breeze brushed over her body.

She slipped down into the small pool that had kept warm through the night. She sighed in pleasure as she rested her head on the grassy bank. The pool was deep and dipped down 10 feet right away, making it look like a small quarry. It was maybe 25 feet across and had rocks on one side were the water was shallow. The pink rays of the morning sun made it through the jungle, and danced over the waters' surface.

She closed her eyes and let the water lap at her chest and sooth away her restlessness.

A rustle of branches and a twig snapping broke the quiet of the morning.

Jennifer's eyes shot open as she turned toward the sound and ducked down to cover herself with the water.

"Hello?" She asked in the direction of the sound.

"'Ello luv, wha' are ye doin' out here?" Jack asked, coming through the jungle.

Her eyes widened. "Captain, what did I tell you about talking to me unless instructed otherwise?" Jennifer said, swimming towards her clothes. She hadn't thought that Jack would come out here.

"Listen Jennifer luv, I come to this here pool when I stay wit' 'Liz'beth and Will. And they know it. Do they know that ye come out here in the morning in nothin' but yer skin?" Jack asked, mockery in his voice.

Her lips formed a tight line as she held onto the bank.

"So what if they don't? They won't mind, will there?"

"I don't know luv. But, it don't matter wha' ye say abou' this. This be me spot for a mornin' swim, and this is where I be swimmin' this mornin'. Just like always." Jack said, removing his boots.

"Captain, this is entirely inappropriate." Jennifer said, turning her head away as he pulled down his pants and ripped off his shirt. She heard him slip into the pool much like she had then she turned back around to face him. He was right in front of her now. There noses but an inch apart.

"Does it matter whether it's appropriate or not?" He breathed.

"Of course it does. If you would turn around I would like to leave." Jennifer said, backing away from Jack. She wouldn't be embarrassed if she had to climb out naked with him looking, but she had to keep up the image that she was a lady.

"Suit yerself. Ye just set the stakes Miss Naughton." Jack said, then gave Jennifer a look at his back.

I know, Jennifer thought as she climbed out and slipped her clothes on.

"Please, don't tell Elizabeth that I was out here. She doesn't know that I come out here." Jennifer said, once she had her clothes.

Jack turned around to face her. She was standing there on the bank with her dark blonde hair hanging in strings over her shoulders, soaking her robe. He smiled, "luv, I promise if you come down here." He said, moving towards the edge pool.

She rolled her eyes and knelt down by him so her face was in front of him.

Before she knew it she was back in the water, and his lips were pressed to hers, and his hand was locked her in hair.

"JACK, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING ME!" Jennifer shouted, pushing against Jack's chest.

"Sorry, luv, jus' had ta seal the deal, ya know?" Jack said with that smile of his.

"Oh, you arrogant, stupid pirate! Don't you understand what no means?" She asked, swimming back to the edge to climb back up. "Or, maybe you're doing that man thing where 'no' means 'yes' and 'get away' means 'take me I'm yours'." She said, climbing out. "Some men never change." She mumbled as she left the clearing to go back to the Swann's home.

She stormed in through the servant's entrance and through the hallway to the stairs. She was still mumbling about how men never change when she ran into Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's brown eyes widened at Jennifer's wet appearance. "What on Earth happened to you?"

Jennifer glowered at Elizabeth and said, "Tha' bloody man tha' ye ha'e me paired up wit fer yer damnable weddin'." Then stomped up the stairs to her room.

"Well. Sorry." Elizabeth said, completely shocked.


	4. Jenni and Jennifer

Jennifer spent the time until breakfast drying herself off, and rubbing at her shoulders and upper arms. Hoping to get that burning sensation off that Jack had caused. She looked in her vanity mirror and saw that her lips were red from the rubbing she had been doing to them. But they still felt his firm, yet soft feel of his lips.

Thinking those fine lips had her thinking of other fine things. Like that body. She sat down into her chair staring at her reflection. "Why did such a tempting man have to come in a forbidden box?" She asked herself as she brushed at her hair.

Now that she thought about it, she had been with worse men way back when she was living here. But that was too long to count.

_Only five years._ That nasty person in her thoughts said.

"Who cares, it's in the past. I've started a new life for myself." Jennifer said, sitting up straight and pulling her robe tight about her front.

_The past can repeat itself, ya know._

She resented that person that was talking to her. It was Jenni the captain of the _Blue Jewel._ She sighed remembering being at the helm, feeling the waves crash all the way through the ship. The crew listening to her. The long nights under a starlit sky that never ended.

"No, that's over with." She said, shaking herself away from those awful memories. "I've got a new life to focas on."

_A new life, or a stolen one? _Jenni asked Jennifer.

"I didn't steal it!" She shouted to her reflection. She could see Jenni there, sitting at the vanity, looking out of place. She was wearing a cream colored top, and the same sapphire necklace around her neck. Her hair was fell down her back, and fell in waves over her shoulders down her front. She had a smirk placed on her rosy lips and her blue eyes sparkled, knowing she had Jennifer in her place.

"Are ye sure abou' tha'?" Jenni asked, in an accent long since forgotten by Jennifer unless she was upset.

"Of course I'm sure!" Jennifer shouted back. She hated the way that Jenni just sat there, calm and acting like nothing bothered her.

And nothing did.

"Really? So, how are ye related ta dear 'Liz'beth?" Jenni asked.

"I'm her cousin! Now would you just leave me alone!" Jennifer shouted, jumping up from her chair, causing it to fall down behind her.

She was screaming at her vanity when Elizabeth came in.

Elizabeth stood there with the door open for a moment, completely shocked by what she was seeing. But when she finally came to her senses, she closed the door and ran to Jennifer. She gathered Jennifer in her arms and started stroking her back.

"There, there Jennifer. Everything is going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you." At that, Jennifer colasped into Elizabeth's arms. They both fell to the floor with Jennifer sobbing into Elizabeth's shoulder.

An hour passed before Jennifer was calm enough to talk about what Elizabeth had walked in on.

The still sat on the floor, Elizabeth in her fine dress and Jennifer in her robe. Jennifer's face was red and puffy from crying, and she couldn't help but not let more tears fall as she sat in front of Elizabeth facing her.

"Elizabeth, you know that I used to be a... a woman of... the trade." Jennifer said, not wanting to say pirate. When Elizabeth nodded, Jennifer continued on, "What you didn't was that I was one of Jack's kind. Sure, I never ran with his particular crowd, but all the same, we were one of the same. I was ruthless. I didnt' care what I took or how I achived it. All I cared about was getting it.

"But I did run into Jack just before I left the trade. We were out on the ocean. We both put a flag of truce and sailed along each other peacefully. Until we came across the _Independence._ Never had I seen a pirate more eager to loot a ship than Jack. He acted like he hadn't seen a merchant ship in months. So we made a little game of it. Who ever could take the most, got the ship. And their opponents ship.

"I lost. But he was kind enough to take me to Spain. He gave me money and I hopped a train up to France, then a furry took me over the England. I had never felt such a loss, until that day when my crew started taking orders from Captain Jack Sparrow. I wanted to kill him. But he took off right after he gave me money, and I never saw him again. Until now." Jennifer sighed at the end of her short, but tragic tale.

Elizabeth gasped, "You're not going to kill Jack now, are you?"

"No, I've changed my ways. Though the old Jenni sees Jack and is remembering how much fun it was to be out on the ocean and in control of your own ship. And she really wants that back." Jennifer said, standing. "But, not to worry. I'm done with the trade." Jennifer smiled as she held out a hand to help Elizabeth up. "Will is probably looking for you. You should go. I'll be down in a moment." Jennifer said, walking Elizabeth to the door.

"Ok, so you'll be ok, now?" Elizabeth said, standing out in the hall now.

Jennifer gave her a reassuring smile while saying, "yes."

Jennifer closed the door then leaned back against it. She would have to control Jenni for another couple of days until the wedding was over with and she could leave.

Which was easier said than done.

* * *

Oh my, Jenni and Jennifer was a very good title, aye?

yea, so there is the next chapter.

oh, shoot...i forgot my disclaimer! Dont tell the mouse, he'll kill me! that's what he told me! Oh, god! I see the shadow of the ears coming for me in the hallway...oh god! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

jk, i'm alive! lol

do what you do best, okies!

h&k, me!


	5. Will and Jack

While Jack was staying in Port Royal, he was staying at the blacksmith place. He was sitting on the bench while Will worked on a sword.

"She seems familiar." Jack said, picking at his nails with his small dagger.

"Who?" Will asked, looking up. He was covered in sweat, and he had his hair pulled back, but a few rebellious strands escaped the hold. He had the long piece of metal in the barrel of water and there was steam rising in front of him.

"Your soon to be cousin-in-law." Jack said.

"How so?" Will asked, transferring the cooled blade back to the red embers.

"I don't know. And it's bloody irritating me." Jack said rubbing at his face. He stood to examine a few swords that were across the room.

Will smiled a bit. "You might be able to recognise her. Especially if you were sailing the Caribbean about five years ago." Will said, then started hammering on the red tip of metal.

Jack thought that over a minute, but couldn't think of every running into such a high-class woman within the last five years. With the exception of Elizabeth.

He shook his head as he grabbed a sword from the wall. While he was examining it he heard the sound of the sword hitting the cool water.

"You done?" He asked, turning around to face Will.

"Yes." Will said taking the sword out of the water and setting it on the stone shelf to harden. "For now at least." Will said, brushing hands on his pants. "So, what made you think you recognised Jennifer?" He asked leaning on a support beam.

"Because I saw her in her skin this mornin' and gave her a bit of a kiss. It felt like deja vu." Jack said, testing out the sword.

Will was shocked. "How did you mange to see her in her skin?"

"She was at me pool." He said simply, examining the hilt of the sword.

"So, you could've walked away." Will countered, picking up a sword for himself. With Jack you had to be prepared for anything.

"Yeah, yeah. Coulda, woulda, shoulda." Jack mumbled as he turned toward Will, his sword ready. "We haven't spent time fighting in a while, dear Will. What do ye say?" Jack said, a smile over his face.

Will didn't get a chance to answer because Jack lunged at him and they began their dance around the shop.

"Jack, maybe you should talk to her about it." Will said as their swords clashed.

"Ha! Like that'll happen. She set rules yesterday when we met." Jack said, laughing a bit.

"What kind of rules would Jack Sparrow follow?" Will asked as he tried to steady himself on the trailer bed.

"Rules in which it's very hard to get around. It's like she knows how a pirate thinks." Jack said, trying to knock Will off.

Will stood stock-still. He knew she used to be a pirate. Elizabeth and Will sat down with Jennifer while she told them over tea. Sure, he didn't know the gruesome details, and he didn't want to know.

"C'mon eunuch, I want a good fight." Jack said pausing to yell at Will.

"Of course." Will said. Then suprised jack by tossing him off the trailer.

Jack sat there on the dirt floor and glared up at Will.

"C'mon pirate, I want a good fight." Will teased.

"Why ye sonofabitch!" Jack said jokingly. "Ye've learned ta figh' like yer ol' man. He'd be proud." Jack exclaimed as he stood.

Will smiled a bit. "Thanks Jack."

They stood there for a moment in a silence when men want to be emotional like women, but don't because they're men.

"Don't go gettin' all soft on me, Turner. 'Liz'beth migh' get jealous." Jack said, putting his sword away.

Will rolled his eyes as he jumped off the trailer and put his way as well.

"Elizabeth wants us up there for lunch, you going to come?" Will asked as he grabbed a rag and started to clean up.

"She'll throw a hissy fit if I don't." Jack said, cleaning up as well.

Once they were clean, they headed up the hill to the Governor's house.

* * *

there ya go!

i dont own, you dont sue, okies:)


	6. Lunch and a walk

Jennifer sat on the edge of her bed for a long time after Elizabeth left. Trying to push Jenni out. To get her back in the cage that had magically became unlocked when she entered the Caribbean.

"Damnable Jack." Jennifer mumbled as she stood. She was still in her damp robe and had yet to get clean clothes on.

She went to her closet and picked out the most simple of dresses. She straightened her somewhat dry hair and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

Jennifer walked onto the veranda where Elizabeth enjoyed eating on nice days. Jack and Will where there as well, all laughing at something.

"Jennifer, dear, come and sit." Elizabeth said, a bright smile on her face.

Jennifer smiled back as she saw Elizabeth was going to forget what happened this morning.

"Good morning Elizabeth. Will. Jack." Jennifer said, nodding at each as she took her seat, her gaze lingering on Jack. She could feel Jenni wanted to escape the internal prison she was in.

"G'mornin', luv." Jack said, a knowing smiled over his lips, in which she craved.

She nodded at him, while settling herself down then pouring herself some tea.

It was a light lunch made of roast beef sandwiches and au joue. While they were eating, Jack and Jennifer's eyes stayed with each other. Her innocent blue eyes magnetised to his deep brown ones.

Elizabeth noted this contact between the two. She looked over at Will, who was also watching them, but he had a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, now I hate being out of the loop. What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, clanging her fork down.

Jennifer pulled her gaze away from Jack, braking their unknown spell. "What?" Jennifer asked, lightly, sipping at her iced tea.

"You and Jack were staring at each other. And Will is smiling away like he knows something." Elizabeth said, gesturing at Will as she said his name.

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling." Will said, grabbing his sandwich.

"'Liz'beth, wha' are ye talkin' abou'?" Jack asked, a smile still on his face, then he took a bite of his food.

"Elizabeth, don't say anything." Jennifer whispered into her drink just loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun." Elizabeth mumbled as she slouched in her chair.

"And young ladies don't whine or slouch." Jennifer said, putting her drink down.

"Humph." Elizabeth sighed as she sat up and daintily ate at her lunch.

Jennifer stared down into her au joue, and saw Jenni looking back at her.

_You should jump his bones._ Jenni said, nodding her head towards Jack.

Jennifer glared down at the dipping juice, shaking her head. She picked up her sandwich and dunked it down in there, sloshing the thick broth everywhere.

"Oh, dear, me I'm so sorry." Jennifer exclaimed as she padded at the tablecloth with her napkin.

"Don't worry about it Jenni." Elizabeth said, the nickname slipping out. Elizabeth instantly covered her mouth. Both their eyes looked over at Will and Jack. Will was staring at Elizabeth, and Jack was pulling his napkin up from his lap to help with the mess.

He didn't even notice.

"I'll get the maid to clean this up." Elizabeth said, then left the three alone.

Elizabeth hid behind the door to the veranda, and whispered Will's name. His head shot up. In that moment she gestured for him to follow her.

He stood up saying lamely, "I should check on Elizabeth, she might need some help."

"He could have came up with a better excuse." Jennifer said, moving over to where Will was sitting next to Jack.

"Yeah. I heard her calling. He just could have said he was following her." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jennifer moved Will's place setting around so she could rest her elbows on the table.

Jack slouched in his chair, thinking of what to say.

_Maybe you should talk to her about it._ Will's words ran through his head.

He opened his mouth to ask her, when she said, "You wanna go for a walk?" Jennifer blanched at herself. It was Jenni talking. She had gotton through the barrier Jennifer had set up.

"Yeah." Jack said standing.

They walked down the steps that lead to the back yard, and walked through the vibrant gardens.

"Jenni, can I call you Jenni?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

Jennifer bite her lip. For him to call her Jenni would just coax Jenni out more. "Sure." She said, just above a whisper.

"Jenni, ye seem somewha' familiar. Like I've seen ye before." Jack said, looking at the bright pinks of the carnations.

Here it was. The time to let the pirate in her out, and tell Jack the truth. But should she really. Why would it matter if she told him or not. She was going back to England on the first ship heading that way.

"I highly doubt that, Captain Sparrow. This is my first time in the Caribbean." Jennifer said, lying through her teeth.

"Oh. Will mentioned somethin' abou' ye bein' here abou' five years ago." Jack retorted. He gazed down at her and watched emotions flicker across her face as they walked through the garden. The sun that made it through the peach trees shone over her face, giving her an Earthly glow.

Jennifer chewed on the inside of her lip. How could Will say that to Jack, after all they talked about. He was supposed to keep that a secret from everybody, including Jack.

But Will and his stupid big mouth let it out.

"Will was probably mistaken." Jennifer said nonchalantly.

Jack pressed his lips together as the walked around a bend, invisible to any eye from the veranda. Jack smirked, as he quickly reached over and grabbed her upper arms, stopping her and pressed her against the rock wall.

"Jack what are you doing." Jennifer asked, her eyes wide as Jack dipped his head down so they were eye to eye.

"I've noticed tha' when ye get worked up or upset abou' somethin', ye storm off. I'm goin' ta piss ye off one way or another, 'n' see why ye run away." Jack said, his dark eyes studying her face.

He could see a fire forming in the blue of her eyes, and her breathing became raged. "Jack don't do this. I don't want to get angry."

"Really?" Jack asked, raising a brow.

"Really." Jennifer said, trying to gain control of her breathing.

"Hmm." Jack hummed, as he drew closer. She lifted her chin up, hoping to show her defence to him. But that only opened her neck for him. He pressed a scorching kiss to the hollow of her throat.

She brought her arms up to push him away, but he slid his hands down to capture hers. He brought them up high over her head, pinning them there.

"Jack, you have to let me go." Jennifer said, slipping away. She wanted this. Ever since she first met Jack all those years ago.

"I don't see why ye keep orderin' me ta let ye go, when it's obvious ta both of us, ye would rather I ravished ye righ' here." Jack said, his voice deep with passion.

Jennifer took a controlling breath. Trying to gain control not only over Jenni, but also over her body's reaction to Jack's touch.

"Jack, let me go." Jennifer said, with a little more force.

"Wha' would ye say if I did this?" Jack asked, as he pressed his hips to hers.

A chopped breath escaped her lips with out her consent, and she tipped her head back more.

Jack smiled. This is not exactly what he was expecting, but if he could have a bit of a tumble with a pretty gel, he wasn't about to change anything.

"I see ye don't really want me ta let ye go." Jack said, placing another hot kiss on her throat, this time closer to her chin.

Jennifer struggled to get in a descent breath, but it was difficult when the her whole body was on fire.

"Jack-" Jennifer started, but was stopped by Jack's lips.

As far as she was concerned, she was done with this. Jack had too much power over her at the moment. When she decided to go out on this walk, she hadn't expected such an intimate thing to start.

She squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. Jack's mouth was still slanted over hers, and her arms were still help up above her head, but the hold was loose.

She brought her knee up hard into his groin, and pushed him down while he was doubled over, holding himself.

Jennifer straightened her dress and hair while saying, "I told you to let me go." Then stormed away.

* * *

oh my! 


	7. An agenda

Sorry this is a short one!

* * *

Later that afternoon paced across her bedroom. She still had three days of fighting with Jenni and Jack. She had to keep Jack at bay and out of her head.

Especially Jenni's head.

She raked a hand through her hair and chewed on her bottom lip as she passed by the vanity mirror. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Jenni sitting at the vanity in the reflection.

"Why did ye deny 'im like tha'?" Jenni asked, her feet popping up on the vanity in the mirror.

"You stay out of my life. I cut you out, and I want you to stay out." Jennifer said, pointing at the mirror.

"Too bad. I'm part of ye, and ye know it." Jenni said, a lazy smile on her lips. She dropped her feet suddenly, and rested her elbows on the vanity and set her chin in her hands. She looked right at Jennifer while saying, "Ye know, tha' treasure ye were searchin' fer, still hasn't been found."

Jennifer stared at Jenni in disbelief. "That couldn't be possible. How could I know that. I don't follow pirate gossip anymore." Jennifer said, sliding her hand through her hair again.

"Ye don't, but I do. So, while we're here, do ye think we could go ha'e ourselves a wee bit of an adventure?" Jenni asked, raising a brow, a hopeful look on her face.

"No, I don't want to go on an adventure. I want to go to Elizabeth's wedding. Then leave for England on the first ship out of here. And leave you behind." Jennifer said, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I'll jus' ha'e ta find some way ta let Jack know abou' it." Jenni said, a sly smile on her face.

Jennifer turned around slowly, a glare on her face. "How could you say such a thing. After what he did to you."

"After what he did to us. Ye, see, Jennifer luv, we be the same person. I jus' ha'e ta find some way ta talk wit' ya, since ye refuse ta listen ta me while I'm in your head."

"Because you are part of my past. I dropped my past."

"I know. Which makes me comin' back ta ye all the more fun. But, need I remind ye how much fun ye had aboard you're baby?" Jenni asked, a look of longing on her face now. She missed the Blue Jewel just as much as Jennifer did.

Jennifer sucked in a breath. To be honest she really did miss the Blue Jewel. Being out on a starlit night, when everything is quiet. "I don't want you to tell Jack." Jennifer said, walking towards the mirror until she was standing behind the chair.

"An' why is tha'?" Jenni asked, a knowing smile forming on her lips.

"Because, of what he did to us. I refuse to let him know."

"An' wha' of the treasure?" Jenni asked, getting hopeful.

Jennifer paused. What did she want to do with the treasure? Did she want to go for it and find it for herself and get back into the trade? "We'll go for it later." Jennifer said quickly, suprising herself.

Jenni smiled, and said, "Then let us be at peace." Her image faded from the mirror and Jennifer felt her thoughts and emotions merge with Jennis'.

Jennifer was whole again. Both the high-class woman and the lowly pirate now mixed back together. Both in harmony together, and both with an agenda.


	8. Tea and Plans are forming

So, lets do a back track as to what has happened thus far, shall we….

Jennifer hates pirates, but was one. Elizabeth are Will are to get married and Jack and Jennifer are the best man and maid of honor, and they have to spend quality time together. Jennifer doesn't like this and sets rules against her and Jack talking. But, rules are meant to be broken, so they spend ample time together. Even though Jennifer can't stand the fact that she enjoys having Jack around just because he reminds her about the good times. So, Jennifer's counterpart, Jenni, comes out to play. She wants Jack and to get back out on the ocean. Jennifer tries to talk to Jenni, but fails and then, where we left off, Jenni and Jennifer have come to be one person. But they both have something they want to do. And it's not the same.

So, I'm done now, on with the story….!

* * *

"Jennifer! You're supposed to link arms with Jack when walking down the aisle!" Elizabeth shouted from under the flowered arch. They were in the yard where the wedding was supposed to take place.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and took a step away from Jack as Elizabeth walked towards them.

"Why don't ye jus' listen ta her. I know ye want ta touch me," Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, you are such a perv. Do you ever think of anything that doesn't have a double meaning?" Jennifer asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Just two more days of fighting Jack, and then she could go out and find what she wanted so she could go and take care of unfinished business.

"Jennifer, I need you to do this right. We have less than 48 hours until the wedding. And you and Jack don't even have the walk down!" Elizabeth said, practically pulling her hair out.

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh. "Elizabeth doll. What is so hard about walking? Jack and I link arms, and glide," She said, while doing the actions.

"I told you, you wanted to touch me," Jack said looking down at her.

Jennifer sighed and pushed Jack away. Then laughed and touched his arm. "It's okay Jack." Then she walked to Elizabeth and grabbed her arm. "Lets go take a break, shall we 'Liz'beth?"

Jack stared after the two girls. "Did she just voluntarily touch me?" Jack asked Will who was standing by Elizabeth, and had followed her.

"I think so," Will said standing beside Jack, staring after the two women as well.

"I don't know what to say," Jack said, raising a brow. Just the other day she was ranting about rules about not touching her, and now she was going against her own rules. "Women," Jack said then walked to a table that had small snacks on it.

"Maybe she's starting to think of you as a person rather than just a pirate," Will suggested as they ate at the small pieces of passion fruit.

"Maybe," Jack said popping a piece into his mouth. He didn't know, but he would find out.

"Jennifer, what is wrong with you. You're talking to Jack. Without being forced," Elizabeth said as they walked arm in arm to the veranda.

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked taking a seat in front of a table that was set with tea and small cakes.

"You seem different," Elizabeth said, sitting across from Jennifer. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she whispered, "Is this Jenni?"

Jennifer laughed loudly while stirring sugar and cream into her cup of tea. "No, Jenni and I have come to peace. No longer will you have to walk in on her and I arguing."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's good that you don't have to worry about that. But how did you manage to control her?" She asked stirring in sugar.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out. But don't worry," She said sipping at her tea with a smile on her face.

"Okay, but don't do anything rash."

Jennifer pretended to look shocked, "Me? Do something rash?"

Elizabeth laughed as she set her tea down and grabbed a cake.

While they ate in silence Jennifer was slowly forming her plans to gather her treasures and go home in one piece.

* * *

WOOT! A new chapter! Who's happy, like REALLY happy?

Do what you do best!

Later.


	9. Author's note

Omg….something BIG is going to happen….but you HAVE to wait until tonigh!

Could I be more evil?


	10. Back into the Swing of Things

Woot, I'm on a ROLL! With my diet coke and sour cream & onion chips! WOOT!  
Neways, on with the story. But first a warning, BIG scene coming up! Like, it'll shock you to NO end!

* * *

After tea, Elizabeth lead Jennifer back down the hill to the flat ground where Will and Jack were still standing. 

"Okay, we're gonna try this again. This time, Jennifer PLEASE link arms with Jack as you walk down the aisle. You two are the only people in the wedding party, and I need you to do this right," Elizabeth pleaded as she grabbed Jennifer's shoulders.

"Okay, I'll link arms with Jack and we'll glide, and we might even look happy about it," Jennifer said with a small smile.

"Good," She breathed then turned to Will. "Let's walk." And they headed down the aisle that was lined with thick lines of dark purple ribbon.

Once Will and Elizabeth were halfway down the stretch, Jennifer grabbed Jack's arm and said, "And we go now," Jennifer said then headed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked as they walked.

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked, looking up at him with a smile still over her lips.

"That! You're enjoying my company," Jack said, totally freaking out right now.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jennifer asked turning back to look ahead.

"But the rules."

"Oh, forget about the rules Jack. There's a wedding!" Jennifer said, then picked up her walking a bit.

Jack smiled. Forgetting the rules implied that he could make a move. "Forget the rules?" Jack asked when they were but two yards away from Will and Elizabeth.

Jennifer glanced up at him and saw a sparkle in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. "But we are going to remain civilized," Jennifer said, when they stopped and parted ways, Jack to the right and Jennifer to the right.

Elizabeth giggled as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. "We have the walk! Let's do it again, just to make sure," She said grabbing Will and pulling him back down to the end of the ribbon.

"And we go again," Jack mumbled as he followed Will.

They spent the afternoon until 3 that day practicing the walk. Jack, Will and Jennifer were all more than thankful that the Governor had come to get them so they could get dinner.

Dinner was quiet. Despite the governor's attempt to make conversation.

Once the plates were cleared from the table, the governor said, "I'll be in the library. You kids behave." Then he stood up and left the dining room.

Jennifer took a sip of her wine to cover her smile, and Elizabeth was shaking her head at her father. And Will and Jack were trying not to laugh.

"It's a nice night out, why don't we go out on the veranda?" Elizabeth suggested, standing from her seat.

"Sounds like a great idea," Will said following Elizabeth's lead.

"Sure," Jennifer said standing. "What about you Jack. Are you going to join us outside?" She asked, looking down at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said, standing.

They all walked out, separating by couple. Elizabeth and Will to one side and Jack and Jennifer to the other.

Jack leaned against the stone wall that surrounded the veranda and Jennifer hoped up on top of it.

"So, Jack…" Jennifer started, but didn't know what else to say.

"So." Jack said, taking a sip of his wine. Then he looked over at Jennifer. Sitting up on the wall, her eyes were level with his. She wore a lavender dress that hung to every curve and she had on a sapphire necklace that he had yet to see her without. Looking at her, with the moonlight shining on her blue eyes, he could see her standing at the helm of his dearest Pearl and stirring her like a pro.

"Where did you get this?" Jack asked, running his hands over the gem that hung just above her neckline.

"I got…" Jennifer said, then stopped. She couldn't tell Jack where she really got it. She got it on her first ship raid. "I got it from my mother," She continued, looking into his eyes.

"Hmm," Jack hummed, his knuckles still resting on the gem.

They sat like that for a few moments, Jennifer smiling up at Jack. "What are you smiling at?" Jack asked.

"Your eyes are lighter in the moonlight. They're more of a light chocolate color, than the dark, melted color that I've seen before."

Jack smiled at that, but he was confused. This was not the woman he had run into at the pond. She was being pleasant to him, even after she said that she wouldn't.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked, finally dropping his hand.

Jennifer took a sip of her wine and rested it on the stone wall between her and Jack. "What are you talking about?"

"You, suddenly you're being nice to me."

Jennifer's jaw dropped and she glared at Jack while jumping off the wall. "I can't believe you Jack Sparrow. Here I am, being nice and sweet to you and all you can say is what is wrong with me. I can't believe it. Don't you think that maybe, just maybe I'm being nice to you because I want to. Because I might, just might, consider you a friend," Jennifer said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack stood there dumbfounded. He had been put in his place. "I'm sorry. I was just asking, because I was recalling the rules you had set earlier."

Jennifer's glare turned back into a smile, and she hopped back up on the wall. "Forget the rules Jack. We're at a wedding."

"Sounds good." Jack said, smirking. She said to forget the rules, so he would forget them.

They sat like that, staring up at the stars. Jack would look over at her once in a while, and swear he had seen her before, just like this. Only with out the dress and she was wearing a cream top and slacks and had on a tricone hat that was worn from the weather. And the moon was shining over her face and they were making plans to get a treasure that she had the map for.

"Well, Jack, this has been a wonderful evening," Jennifer said, moments after she watched Will escorting Elizabeth back into the house. She jumped down from the wall and held her empty glass her hands.

"It's been great," Jack said, staring down at her.

"Yeah," Jennifer said biting her lip. She looked up at Jack, and suddenly Jenni came out. "Jack, would you do the gentleman thing, and walk me to my room?" She asked, linking an arm with him.

Jack looked down at her hand resting on his arm. He smirked and started through the doors. They stopped by the dining room and dropped off their glasses and went up the stairs.

Jennifer would glance up at Jack while they walked the stairs and hallway to see him smirking.

Once they were outside her room, she turned to face him. "So."

"Yeah," Jack said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Thanks Jack," Jennifer said, then when up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his lips. She came back down with a smile on her face and her blue eyes bright with lust.

"What was that for?" Jack breathed. He hadn't expected that. She just set another stake for him to cross.

"Nothing," Jennifer said, smiling still. "Good night, Captain," She said, opening her door and sliding in before he could say anything more.

Jennifer leaned against her door, very pleased with herself. She's not only slowly getting back into the swing of being a pirate, but she's also confusing the hell out of Jack. Which was more than amusing.

On the other side of the door, Jack was biting his lip and had his hands in fists at his side. This woman drove him insane without doing a thing. And the sad thing is, the insanity started when she placed those rosy lips on his.

"Get away from her room, Sparrow," He whispered to himself. "You don't want to do anything that you'll regrete later, do you?" He asked himself.

Then he slowly backing away from her door. "Don't want to do anything yet. We'll dangle ourself in front of her, then when she makes the next move. It's all good," Jack said, satisfied with his plan then turned around.

He heard her door crack open and turned around to see her head sticking out into the hallway.

"You're just going to walk away?" Jennifer asked, opening the door more. She was out of her dress now, and was wearing a thin robe that was lightly tied at the waist.

Jack swallowed. _Stick to the plan, or take the willin' gel? _Jack asked himself, staring at her. He stumbled over a few words, which sounded nothing like any language Jennifer had every heard.

"Ouch, that hurts a little Jack," She said, placing a hand on her heart, and a depressed look on her face. "Oh well, looks like you are more respectable than I than I thought, night," She said, smiling again.

"Wait," He said, walking back to her door. He put his hand on the door so she couldn't close it and stood very close to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you saying that you _wanted_ me to come in?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that the kiss would have you follow me in. Or at least you come bardging in my room and demand to take me."

He looked at her, throuoghly confused. First, she wants nothing to do with him. Then she would rather talk to a rock than him. And now, she's talking to him, and _wanting_ him.

"But after watching you bumble like an idoit, I came to the assumption that you don't want to come in," She said, tempting to close the door.

"Dammit, Jenni, of couse I want to bloody come in," He snapped, pushing the door open.

Jennifer smiled as she let Jack come in. "So, Sparrow, how can I help you?" She asked, turning around from facing her door.

Jack didn't answer, he just pressed his lips to hers in a toe curling, knee-melting kiss, that hit her all the way to the soul. Never had she been kissed like that. With such raw passion.

She could feel Jack 's hands running down her body, searching for the opening of her robe while his lips did wonders to her. She pushed him away and growled, "dammit, I'll do it." Then she pulled at her belt until it came off. Then she pulled the robe down over her shoulders and it pooled at her feet.

Jack took in a sharp breath at his first real look of her wearing nothing but a smile.

"Like what ya see?" Jennifer said, walking towards him. Then she pulled at his shirt.

"Maybe," Jack teased letting Jennifer pull his clothes off.

"I'll assume that you do," Jennifer said, giggling slightly as he pulled her close.

Her lush curves made him ache to have her. At this moment there was nothing he wanted more than to have this woman in his arms right now. "What have you done to me, Jenni?" Jack asked, his hands in fists at the small of her back and her arms up around his neck.

"I have no idea," Jennifer said, then brought her lips to his and kissed him. When he kissed back it went all the way through her soul and back again it was so deep. Never before had she felt lke this.

They spent the night together. Wrapped in each other's arms, holding tight. Hoping the other wouldn't let go of the other, ever.

* * *

omg.

r&r, svp


	11. Rekindled

Jennifer woke the next morning wrapped in Jack's warm embrace. For a moment she reveled in it, but she had to pull away if she was going to keep Jack always on the edge.

"Jack Sparrow, what are you doing in my room!" Jennifer shouted in askance as she pulled the sheets around her to cover up her body.

Jack woke from a deep, peaceful sleep to hear Jennifer shouting at him.

"God, blessed, Jenni, wha' are ye screamin' 'bout?" Jack slurred as he sat up with his hands over his ears.

"What are you doing in my room?" She said, standing a few feet from the bed with the sheet pulled up to her chin.

"You invited me in love," Jack said, with a confused look on his face.

"I most certainly did not. I may have lifted the rules, but I would never, ever, let you enter my room," Jennifer said, proud of the confusion on Jack's face.

Jack stood up quietly, completely unabashed about his nudity. He crossed the room to gather his clothes.

Then there was a knock at the door and Elizabeth entered. "Jenni-," She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Jack, naked, and bending over to retrieve his clothes that were strewn about the room. Her eyes went to Jennifer, who stood by her bed with nothing but a sheet covering her body. "Oh, boy. Seems I'm interrupting. I'll come back later," Elizabeth said slowly as she turned around and left.

Jennifer stared at the door, her mouth open. Jack stood there, stooped over his shirt, staring at the door as well.

"Are you going to explain-," Jack started.

"Of course, I'm going to," Jennifer snapped as she walked over to her walk in closet.

She ripped down a dress from a hanger and dropped her sheet.

"What are you going to tell her, love?" Jack asked, leaning against the door jam.

"What really happened," Jennifer said, pulling on her simple dress.

"Good," Jack said, with a smirk. Thinking that she was going to tell the real truth.

* * *

Jennifer was in Elizabeth's room, helping her into her wedding dress.

"So, are you going to tell me about what I ran into this morning?" Elizabeth asked curiously. She didn't really want to know, but it was killing her inside to know that Jennifer and Jack were together, even after Jennifer said that she didn't want anything to do with pirates.

"Maybe," Jennifer said, as she buttoned up the back of Elizabeth's dress. Jennifer was in her brides maid dress that was dark purple satin, with a small, lighter purple ribbon wrapped around her waist with a bow in the back. The tails of the bow fell down to the end of the dress.

"I want an answer, Jenni. You said that you were all squared out on the whole pirate thing," Elizabeth said, turning around, the bulk of her dress not moving. "You said that you were done with everything. And now, I see you naked, except for a sheet. And a very naked Jack gathering his clothes from the floor."

"Well… I…" Jennifer said, twiddling with her necklace.

"Don't 'well' me. I want an answer," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He came into my room last night, and demanded to take me," Jennifer said, then turned to look out the window that looked out over the harbor.

"I highly doubt that," Elizabeth said, raising her brow to Jennifer's back.

Jennifer licked her lips. _How does she do that? How does she just know what's right and what's wrong?_ "Okay, so, he didn't _demand_ to take me. He kind of walked me to my door."

"And?" Elizabeth asked, walking around Jennifer to look her in the eyes. But Jennifer turned away.

"And I may have asked him in, instead," Jennifer said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You asked him in!" Elizabeth asked her voice high pitched.

"So!" Jennifer snapped, whipping around to face Elizabeth. "You shouldn't have left me alone with him. You know about both our lives. Both of us were pirates together, and I don't know if I told you, but when I knew him back then, I had a slight interest in him."

"What! You could have told me that. I would have never let you two alone. I thought you were so disinterested that you wouldn't do anything like that with him."

"Yeah, well you should have thought about it," Jennifer said, walking towards the door. "Hurry up, they're starting the music," She said, then left.

Jennifer walked down the hall, mad at herself for what she did last night. _How could've let myself. Why did I let myself let Jack in and do that to me? Granted it was the best night I've had in a long time, but still. _

She got to the top of the stairs and looked down in the foyer. Jack was pacing at the bottom, waiting for her.

_This is the way,_ Jenni whispered to Jennifer.

_I thought we were one,_ Jennifer replied.

_We are, but I can still talk ta ya. This is the only way ta get back in ta wha' we need. Ye need ta remember wha' it's like ta be a pirate._

_I remember, Jenni. It's the way I'm feeling for Jack that has me hesitating._

_Don't let those feelin's get in the way. Feelin's aren't our area, 'n' ye know it. Somethin' bad always happens ta us._

_I don't want them to be in the way. But, isn't there another way around these feelings?_

_No, jus' let them pass. They'll be gone soon enough, 'n' we'll be able ta get back out on the ocean._

_I'll try._

"Jennifer, what is takin' ye so long?" Jack whispered, stopping at the stairs and looking up. That's when he saw her. In the dark purple dress that made her look more beautiful than he thought a woman should be.

"Sorry, I'll be down in a moment," Jennifer said, with a slight smile.

As Jack watched her come down the stairs, and a spear of lust tore through him. He was feeling for this woman, things he shouldn't feel.

And for some reason, they felt like older feelings, something that was rekindled.

* * *

woot an update...who's happy?

r&r for me, okies!

i'll love you forever!


	12. Gone

The wedding went as all weddings to. Jack and Jennifer went down the isle like they should, (arms linked and everything!). Will and Elizabeth were married with no complications.

At the reception, Will and Elizabeth danced, holding each other close and whispering sweet-nothings in each other's ears. Their family and friends gathered in groups and ate at the tables that littered the back yard. Jennifer sat at one of those tables with a glass of wine and stared at the happy occasion. She took a deep swig as Jack came walking over to her.

"Elizabeth said we have ta dance," He said, kneeling down in front of her.

Jack stared up at her, and rested his hands on her knees. She stared down at him, holding her wineglass that it was resting on her leg.

"Come on," Jack said, grabbing her glass of wine and setting it on the table.

Jennifer watched as Jack did this while standing. "I don't want to dance," She said quietly as Jack pulled her up into his arms.

"Come on. There's no harm in it, love," Jack said, pulling her out on the dance floor. He set her arms up around his shoulders, and pulled her close by her waist.

Jennifer rested her head on his shoulder, as he swayed them to the music.

"Jack, you don't remember me, do you?" Jennifer asked, not turning her head.

"Wha' are ye talkin' 'bout, love?" Jack asked, inhaling her soft scent. He looked at her hair that shimmer in the candle and moonlight.

Jennifer closed her eyes tight, to hold the tears in. "I can't believe you," She said with a small smile. "How can you say that?"

Jack pulled her face from his shoulder so he could look into her eyes. "Wha' are ye talkin' 'bout?" He asked again, holding onto her chin.

"Something you should know. But when you realize it, it'll be too late," Jennifer said, then she stood up on tiptoes, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good bye, Jack," She said, then turned and headed over to Elizabeth and Will.

"Jennifer darling, shouldn't you be dancing with Jack?" Elizabeth asked, as she pulled away from Will, but kept an arm around his waist.

"I should be going. There's a ship in the harbor leaving for England tonight. I should catch that one. You never know when the next one is going to leave," Jennifer said, then pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "Thank you for letting me stay here." Then she turned to Will, "You be nice to my cousin," then she pulled him in for a quick hug. "Don't forget about me when you have kids. I want to spoil them," Jennifer said, then headed into the governor's home.

Elizabeth and Will stared after her.

"I've never known a ship to leave at night," Will said, turning to Elizabeth.

"Let's go ask Jack," Elizabeth said, then led Will by the hand to Jack. He was standing by the buffet table with a plate and was picking at the fruit on his plate. "Jack, do ships leave at night?"

"No, not unless they're sneaking out," Jack said, then looked up at the couple. Elizabeth's mouth was open, and Will had a look of shock on his face. "Why?"

"Jennifer is leaving. Tonight," Elizabeth said, then turned for the house.

* * *

Jennifer walked out on the docks and looked for a ship that would be easily taken. She was still in her dress, and had a bag slung over her shoulder. Her green eyes searched the ships. Until they rested on a dark ship. One made of black wood.

She smiled, recognizing the ship.

Picking up her pace, she walked right up the plank on to the deck. She dropped her bag down, then headed up the helm. She let her hands rest on the pegs. She stood up tall and braced her legs and smiled. _It's good to be back._

Then she heard a gun cocking from behind her. She turned around to see an older man with a flask on a string that was tied around his neck.

"Wha' are ye doin' up here, lass?" He asked, in a drunken slur.

"Depends, what are you doing here?" She asked, turning the question. That usually confused drunks.

"Your charm won't work on me miss. Wha' are ye doin' here?" He asked again.

"Alright, I intend to commandeer this ship," Jennifer said, then leaned back against the helm.

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so miss."

"What does Jack give you?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Ten percent, why?"

She smiled. _The greedy bastard only made this easier._ "You let me take command, and I'll give you twenty-five percent."

It only took a moment for him. "Welcome, captain. Name's Gibbs," He said, putting the gun away and held out his hand for her to shake.

Jennifer smirked as she took his hand.

* * *

Jack, Elizabeth and Will came running out to the docks to see a dark ship leaving the bay.

"Oh, please no. Not me Pearl," Jack whispered as he jogged down the dock to where he left his ship. He saw the empty water, and fell to his knees. "How did she persuade them, they don't do that sort of thing."

"I'm sorry Jack," Will said, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack stared down at the deck, where he saw a piece of paper. He picked it up to see a quickly scrawled note.

_Jack- It was nice to see you again. And I thank you for everything that you've done for me. You opened up to the life I left behind and missed, but didn't want to miss. Thank you._

_Jenni_

_P.S. Do you know who I am now?_

Jack crumpled the paper in his hand. "Damn, her. She was right."

"She was right about what?" Elizabeth asked, standing behind Jack.

He stood up and stared at the leaving ship. "She said that I would know who she was too late. And now she's gone with my ship," he said a slight tick starting in his eye.

"Who hadn't guessed who she was?" Will asked, shocked.

Jack turned around and faced the happy couple, "No." He left them then. To walk around the docks trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the harbor.


	13. Changes

It didn't take Jack long to find a new ship and leave to follow them. He found a small one, which was easily crewed by one person.

And he set out. He didn't know where he was going, but he had a feeling that she would first stop at Tortuga, just because that was a popular pirate hang out.

With a determined look on his face, he left Port Royal late into the night.

* * *

Jennifer stood tall on Jack's ship. She was still in her dress, for the only reason that she didn't have any other cloths to change into. 

She hardly felt bad about taking Jack's ship, but she was a little upset that she took off in the middle of the wedding party.

She had her dirty blond hair flowing behind her in the wind. The ends of the bow blew back behind her, making quite a dramatic scene. Her lips were set in a very satisfied smile that she used many of times back when she was a pirate.

_Welcome back,_ Jenni said.

"Thanks," Jennifer replied quietly. Then she said in her head to Jenni, "Now I think it's time that you stop lookin' o'er me shoulder. I got it from here."

_Ye sure 'bout that? _Jenni said, sounding some what depressed.

"Aye," Jennifer said aloud, but not too loud.

_Wha' e'er ye say, love. _Jenni said, then Jennifer had the unearthly feeling that she was alone.

She took a deep breath as she realized that Jenni was gone now. It was just her. No one else.

"Gibbs!" She shouted across the deck. Instantly the round male with graying hair came running up to the helm.

"Aye Cap'n?" He asked, taking his hat off.

Jennifer laughed and touched his shoulder, "There's no need ta be polite with me Joshamee. I was a pirate quite a long time ago, there's no need fer that. Now, to business," she said, removing her hand. "We should stop Tortuga ta gather wha'e'er we may need. And does Jack keep extra clothes on da ship?"

"How did ya know that Jack was the Cap'n before ya?"

She gave him a crocked smile, "Now that goes back on the agreement we made, now don't it Gibbs?"

"Aye, sorry Cap'n. And aye, Jack does keep extra clothes in his cabin. But he keeps it locked."

"Does he?" Jennifer said thoughtfully as she tapped at her chin. "Then I'll just ha'e ta find a way ta get in, now won't I? Ye take the helm while I try the cabin," Jennifer said, as she walked down the stairs to the cabin.

She hoped that maybe this time he didn't lock it, since he was docked in Port Royale, why on Earth would he have to lock it?

Hope doesn't work all the time. And sure enough, the door was locked. She jiggled the knob, and jumped up and down, trying to get the door open.

She gave up only after a few minuets and went back up to Gibbs.

"Is there anyway to get into that bloody cabin?" Jennifer asked, standing next to Gibbs.

"Not that I know about Cap'n," Gibbs said, glancing over at her.

Jennifer sighed and looked up at the sky, "Great, just great. Now I'm stuck wearing this dress 'til we get to Tortuga, huh?" She said, her sentence finishing with her looking back at Gibbs.

"Aye," Gibbs said with a nod.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Then ye get back off ta work, I'll take the helm."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said walking away.

Jennifer braced herself on the helm, her dress billowing again. She survived the remaining time to Tortuga in her dress, though it was a little bit more difficult working.

It wasn't long before they had finally reached Tortuga. Jennifer breathed in deep the ranked stench of rum and the sharp smell of gunpowder.

"Gibbs, I want you and grew to go out a gather whatever supplies we may need, that includes food and the lot," She said, then started to make her way off the ship.

Ana Maria stopped her before she could get to far off the ship.

"Where we goin' Cap'n?" Ana said, her arms crossed over her chest.

Jennifer turned around with a sly smile on her face, "I know of a treasure beyond her wildest imagination. It's across the Atlantic. So gather enough supplies for that long of a trip. After we get going on the across the ocean we wont stop until we reach land, then we'll gather supplies again there. That whatcha looking for Ana?" Jennifer asked.

Ana looked speechless for a minuet then turned to the crew and said, "Ye heard her, get goin' on those supplies!"

Jennifer let a satisfied smile cross her face as she wondered toward the town.

It had been years since she wondered aimlessly around these streets. But, now wasn't the time to wonder around, she had to go and find her map. And she knew right where it was; and hopefully no one had moved it, or found it.

The thought that some one might have found it had her walking faster through the town to the back area where most of the homes were.

Her old home was one of the larger mansions near the top of the hill. It was like the Swann mansion in size, but in color it was made of the same dark wood the Pearl was made of. Tall columns went from the floor to the start of the roof. There was a balcony on the second floor that wrapped all the way around the house.

Jennifer walked in through the tall doors into the dark foyer. There was a musty smell from the windows being closed for the last five years. She grabbed the lantern she always had sitting on the table in her foyer and lit it.

She had most of her home decorated in a deep royal purple so she would be relaxed and calm when she was home.

But paying attention to her decorating skills, she had to get up to her room.

She went up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She went to her room, the last one on the left. She swung her door open…

To see the whole place ransacked.

She breathed in deep as she scanned her room. Her feather bed had cuts in it, her drawers were all turned out and the clothing was scattered everywhere.

There was one place that wasn't dug in. One place those who dug through here didn't look.

She rushed into her room, and pushed her bed to the side and stared at one of the boards. It was a loose board, and underneath lay her map.

Jennifer pulled the board out and saw the piece of parchment rolled up safely, right where she left it.

She sighed and grabbed it, holding it close.

Quickly she changed into a set of clothes that were laying on the floor close by, then she left her home, with her map tucked into her pants.

She let her plan run through her head once again. But there was only one problem with her plan; she wanted HER ship, not Jack's. And there was only one person who knew where her ship was. And he was back in Port Royal.

Jennifer shook her head, knowing there was the slimmest chance she would ever get her ship back.

But, in her life, things have a tendency to change at the least expected time.


	14. Not appropriate

Jack walked up to the deck of his ship in Tortuga. He sighed in bliss to see that his ship was safe, and not off in the distance going god knows where with Jenni.

His crew was gone, leaving the ship vacant. He cursed under his breath, and left the ship to go look for the "new" captain and his crew.

He wondered only a few minuets around Tortuga before he ran into a woman with long blond hair that was tied back with a queue, and simple pirates clothing covered her lithe body.

Her blue eyes widened as they landed on her, and she reached for her hip. "Wha' are ye doin' here? Ye're supposed ta be in Port Royal," she said with her brow furrowing.

"Ye took me ship, I had ta come back fer it," Jack said, looking at her hip.

"It's my ship now, Sparrow," She said pulling her hip away from Jack. "Ye took my ship, just repayin' ya," She said with a wicked smile.

Jack just shook his head, "Give me my ship back."

"Give me my ship back," She said poking him in the chest.

He opened and closed his mouth as if he was going to say something. He kinda sorta lost her ship a year after he left her. He didn't think he would ever run into her again, and have her demand her ship back. But he had an _idea_ where her ship was.

_Kinda._

"Well, where's my ship?" Jenni asked, tapping her foot with her hands resting on her hips.

"Well, funny story there…" Jack started with a laugh.

"When I get my ship, you get your ship," She said, then headed down to the docks.

Jack turned around with his mouth open. _How am I to get her ship back?_

"Hey, Jenni, ya wanna hear tha' funny story?" Jack said with a grin as he followed behind her.

"No Jack, I want my ship back," She tossed over her shoulder, her hand still placed firmly on her hip.

Jack didn't respond, but he continued to follow her.

When they reached the Pearl again, the crew was there, loading the ship with supplies. Jack took note of the large amount of supplies.

"Where ye plannin' on goin'?" Jack asked.

She turned to him then with a look on her face that said she didn't want to mess with anyone. "That is none of your business unless you plan on sailin' under me."

The corner of his lip quirked up, "I've sailed under ye. Above ye…and e'ery where 'between."

"Oh, you uncouth pirate. If ye choose ta sail wit me, ye will start by swabbin' the deck, and nothin' else, got it Sparrow."

"Och, I can't start tha' low, ye know wha' a pirate I am. Start me higher."

She stared at him, "Fine, a sailor. That's as far as ye go until ye prove yer worth," She said then turned on her heel, and headed to the helm. She was half way up the stairs when she remembered something. She turned back around to face him to see him still standing there. "Sparrow, ye have the key ta yer cabin."

He grinned wickedly, "There be only one way ye be getting' inta my cabin. And it ain't appropriate."

Jenni ran her tongue over her teeth. "Sparrow, let me in the cabin."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the captain," She seethed walking towards him.

"Is tha' so?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"Aye. Now hand it over," She said holding her hand out in front of Jack, with her palm up.

"No," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jenni gave him an annoyed looked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jack."

"Like I said, only one way in there," Jack said, and then wondered off to work.

Jenni gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to pummel him into itty-bitty-Jack-Sparrow-pieces, and turned to storm up to the helm.

"Man the sails! Ready to make way!" She shouted over the deck, pulling out her map. She grabbed her compass and glanced at her map. "Head north east, Gibbs," She said.

"Aye, Cap'n."

* * *

There's another Chappy. I'm thinkin' that maybe the next chappy will be more so in Jack's POV, that okay with you guys? 

I don't think it will be.

And for the fans of _Curiosity,_ I'm TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't written ANYTHING for that one in quiet some time, but I will….eventually….when inspiration hits…at some point in the future….idk when….but I will think on it….a lot…. Okies. Don't hate me _too _much.

So, read and review and I'll update ASAP


End file.
